One Night Only
by VindictiveViper
Summary: When Randy Orton leaves his boyfriend, Cody Rhodes and his bestfriend John Cena inside of a Hotel Room alone together, will the two betray his trust or will they remain pure and true?


Warning: I do not own anyone in this story and am not anyone in this story. All Rights are subjected to Vince McMahon. This is strictly for Entertainment.

BAD BOYZ

Cody Rhodes and John Cena was sitting in Cody and Randy's Hotel Suite awaiting the arrival of Cody's lover Randy. The call they received only minutes before alerted them that Randy was just leaving the arena which was almost two hours away from the hotel. Neither of them had anything to do for a full two hours while Randy drove a extended drive just to get back to the hotel building that they were registered at. It was bound to become boring surely, but If the two males could find something to do to pass the time that would be a great help.

Cody was the first one to break the silence in the room ''Hey, John..'' he muttered. He didn't know what to say considering that John wasn't to fond of him. Ever since Cody's debut in the WWE it seemed as though John wasn't that impressed with the younger male which deeply hurt him inside. His bad-guy gimmick was just an act, he was only following the script. The real Cody Garrett Runnels was nothing like the on screen character that he played. He scooted himself to the edge of the bed, placing both of his feet on the floor. Cody was wearing a pair of white Calvin Klein, short-length which was cut a few inches above his knees, underwear briefs. ''Could you show me how you do the STF?'' he asked.

John Cena was sitting in a single, black, leather seat that was beside the Master Bed. He was shocked to hear those words come from out Cody's mouth. He stood up from his sitting position onto his feet. As he made his way towards the bed, he slightly nodded his head approvingly to the request that was made. Once he reached the bed John cleared his throat silently ''Alright, lay face down on the bed'' he instructed the other.

Cody followed the Instructions that was just given to him by the older Superstar. He scooted himself towards the center of the, shifted his entire body around as he laid face down on the soften, comfortable mattress underneath him. His legs were spread a few inches apart from each other, his arms were laid flat down on the bed above his head as well. ''Would you mind taking off everything but your underwear, I don't want Randy thinking we were sneaking behind his back or something'' he stated.

The Leader of Cenation shrugged his shoulders carelessly without thinking twice about it. He started to undress himself out of each stitch of clothing except of his underwear as asked. His left hand gripped the front hem of his plain black, short-sleeve shirt with a swift movement he pulled it up his torso and over his head, he dropped the piece of clothing onto the floor below him. John started with the lower region of his body, he began to strip himself of his pants. He loosened the button of his light blue, denim jean shorts with his right hand. Each foot stepped out of his black and white Adidas he was sporting. That's when his shorts dropped from off his waist down to his ankles, leaving him in a pair of grey underwear briefs. His tanned, smooth, muscular body was now exposed. His broad shoulders, his muscular biceps with straining veins, his arms and massive hands. His firm, tighten pectoral muscles which his nipples were already hard nubs, his chiseled abdomen that tensed with each passing second. His smooth, thick, muscular thighs, his knees, calf's, legs and feet. As John climbed onto the bed to join Cody, he bent the younger male's left leg backward as he placed it between his legs. Now, John hovered himself on top of Cody where he placed a chin lock over the other Superstar. ''This is how you do the STFU...the company changed the name because It wasn't PG enough for the younger viewers but its original name 'STFU' stood for the obvious 'Shut The Fuck Up' so ya see'' he murmured.

As the submission hold was being locked on him. Cody could only feel the heat radiating from John's body onto his own. John's hard nipples pressing into his back which sent a wave of emotions throughout his body. He felt the unhardened bulge in Cena's pants press against the center of his ass. That feeling was the one that sent Cody over the edge, he moaned in a soft, low tone of his lipsy voice ''Mhm...just like that''. It was obvious that he was turned on by this thug. The position they were in was anything but platonic. Cody motioned his hips backward causing his ass to press against the bulge of John's crotch.

This was happening so quickly that John wasn't thinking straight, his mind was clouded with others thoughts about bending Cody over this bed they were in and fucking his brains out. The urge was becoming strong, but he couldn't do that to his bestfriend for nearly 11 years. It was wrong, It was stupid but the way Cody was grinding his ass on John's crotch made the guilt fade in a flash. He released the chin lock on Cody only to switch his position on the bed into a kneeling pose, his knees were propped down on the mattress as he allowed the younger male to grind on him. John placed his left hand onto the others back, the palm of his hand caressed the smooth skin of the third-generation Superstars back ''There's not a lot of time left, give me a condom'' he asked. If this was going to happen, they needed to get to the action and clean themselves up before Randy returned to the Hotel Room which would be a problem. He removed his left hand from Cody's back and placed it on the waistband of his brief's along with his right hand. As Cena hooked both fingers inside his underwear, he pulled them from off his waist down pass his knees and off his ankles, dropping them onto the floor.

Cody quickly rolled onto his back where he stripped himself of his underwear, he hooked both of his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear in one quick movement. Cody pulled his underwear down to his ankles, he stepped each foot out of them before tossing them over in the corner out of sight, revealing his limp, tanned cock to press against his chest. The Self-Proclaimed Prettyboy extended his left hand towards the brown wooden end table that was beside the bed. Cody opened the top drawer of the end table, he pulled out an extra large, lubricant, strawberry flavored condom from out the drawer. He held it in between his index and middle finger gesturing for John to take it.

John knelt back onto the bed with his knees propping on the mattress underneath him. His 11 inch enlarged, thick, hard, smooth, tanned cock positioned forward. He graciously took the condom from out of Cody's hand into his own right one. He tore the wrapper apart with the help of his teeth. After that he pulled the condom out of the wrapper, he dropped the plastic down on the floor. Easily, John placed the red, slicked condom over the head of his cock, he rolled the rest of it down the length of his hard on. As the condom covered his shaft from the head to the base, John climbed onto the bed. He adjusted himself in the position he was more comfortable with which was why he laid down face-up on the bed, his back pressing against the mattress, his legs laying flat down as well as his arms, and his cock positioning upward. ''Ride me good, Cody...make this little affair worth the while, that we both forget about you know who'' he referred to Randy of course.

Once John was in position Cody sat up on the bed as he listened to the sensual words that was releasing from his lovers mouth. Those words was turning him on, his limp dick became a hard, thick 9 inch cock. He knew exactly who John was talking about that's when he started to think twice about going along with this. It wasn't right to the man he loved, it wasn't fair to Randy, it was a slutty move on Cody's part. That was the reasonable wave of thoughts that passed by in his mind but the other reasons he couldn't pass up on. Randy didn't have to know, John's cock was massive, he wanted it, he needed it. It was Now or Never according to Cody, iit was obvious what choice he was willing and going to make. Some may of called it a selfish act on just thinking of himself at the moment, but he couldn't himself. Cody straddled John's hips in a slow, sensual, seductive manner. His knees were propped on the mattress positioned on each side of Cena's hips, both of his hands were placed on John's pectoral muscles for leverage. Cody motioned his hips downward in order to take the older males condom covered, lubricant cock into his tight asshole.

John watched as the other Superstar straddled his hips in the most seductive way. He placed his hands on Cody's hips only to guide the younger male down on his cock. This was the moment that both of them had been waiting for ever since they started the affair moments ago. The tip of John's hard on eased its way into Cody's ass. John motioned Cody's hips downward as the thick head of his cock punctured the tight, heated entrance causing John's muscles to tense from the sheer pleasure that was coursing throughout his entire body. As John's head rested on the pillow underneath him, he continued to guide his lover down his length. While each inch was penetrating the younger male, John felt his cock retracting downward which sent a jolt of electricity to course throughout his body. Once the entire member was inside of the other, John felt Cody's ass-cheeks press against his thighs. He loosened his grip on the mans hips only to prop his hands underneath his head ''Just ride it, fast'' he groaned.

As soon as the thick head of the older males cock began to force its way inside of the young Superstars tight heat. Cody clenched both of his hands causing them to squeeze against the firm pectoral muscles of his lover with his fingernails digging into smooth skin of Cena's. The way the shaft was piercing and stretching his insides. He felt as though his orgasm was about to explode, but he kept his own composure under control. Rhodes took in a deep breath in order to keep himself under control. It was as If this was his first time being penetrated, one tear droplet fell from his left eyelid down his cheek from the painful pleasure. Soon as the pain subsided becoming less painful. Cody was all set to get started as he received the orders of the former WWE Champion. He gave a slight nod of his head ensuring that he in fact understood. At that moment he started to motion his hips in a upward and downward movement at a slow pace taking the cock from the base up to the head with slow thrusts.

The pleasure that was shooting through John's entire body was unimaginable. His crystal blue eyes were focused on Cody's dark eyes the entire time the sexual encounter was taking place. His arms were still propped underneath his head as he started to feel the sensational pleasure of his 11 inch hard on being pumped inward and outward of the others ass. His tongue seductively extended from his mouth only to trace around his upper lip. The feeling of the warmth of Cody's heat surrounding the girth of his cock drove him completely into overdrive. In one swift movement he moved both of his hands from underneath his head onto Cody's shoulders. He gave a slight push downward for his cock to deepen even further into the male on top of him. This physical sensation that filled his entire body had his orgasm approaching in the quickest way ''Come on ride me, hard...Cody'' he moaned out in a seemingly deep, low tone.

Cody figured it was time to show John how wild he got at a time such as this. He pressed his hands against John's pecs with slight force. He started to grind his hips on the thick shaft inside of him by motioning his hips in a circular motion that hopefully drove John insane. He stilled his position for a few moments in order to seat himself securely due to the rough ride that was in store for John himself. He tightened the walls of his cock around the length of Cena's cock, his hole closed firmly in place around the girth which made a more pleasurable orgasm for the male underneath him. His biceps, pectoral muscles and abdomen all tensed up as If he was becoming a entirely different person. ''As you wish, John'' he whispered softly towards the man underneath him. Cody started to set the pace by thrusting his hips upward and downward on the length with his thrusts quickening. As his tight heat squeezed around the thick, enlarged shaft inside of him with one swift motion. His slow, steady thrusts changed into a hard, rapid motion. Thrust after Thrust of his hips stroked John's cock inward and outward of his hole. Each hard thrust downward sent his skin to strike against John's skin. As his ass-cheeks firm, smooth, thick, tanned ass-cheeks bounced off the others thick, smooth, muscular thighs. The sound of his ass swaying loosely against the older males thigh muscles sent a ~flapping~ sound to echo throughout the entire room. The Impact of his thrusting hips caused his pectoral muscles to bounce up and down on his chest. His head was reclined backwards, he removed his left hand from John's pectoral muscle only to curl it around the girth of his hard on. Following the rhythm of his hips, Cody begun to pump his cock in his hand ''Fuck...Fuck...Feels...so...good...John'' he moaned out loudly.

Unknowingly the condom that was supposed to be secured around John's length popped from the powerful thrusts of Cody. As If the speed that Rhodes was already giving wasn't enough for John. He guided his hands down from the younger males shoulders onto his hips. Cena's gripped the deep hip-lines of his lovers tightly, his thumbs rubbed into the smooth pelvis of Cody's. This would send him straight to reach his climax, it was too much even for him. The kingsize bed was forcefully rocking back and forth with the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. All of this excitement drove John into a sweating frenzy, droplets forming onto his forehead as it also glistened his muscular torso, his biceps,and shoulders. The urge was becoming to strong for him to handle, this was one of the best sexual encounters he had ever experienced. As his hands were still firmly gripped on Cody's hips, he went into overdrive. Along with the thrusting of Cody's, John added by motioning the males hips up and down which sent his hard on to deepen into the other male that was on top of him. His biceps tensed with the veins pulsing through his arms as If they were gonna pop out, his pectoral muscles flexing between each thrust. The sound of the younger superstars ass bouncing off his thighs turned him on. John felt his abdomen tingly from the excitement.

At that very moment nothing else seemed to matter to either Cody or his lover, they were just in the heat of the moment which seemed would never end. Runnels had unwrapped his hand from his cock only to focus on getting John's orgasm out the way first. As he rode the older Superstar like a cowboy on a horse. His cock bounced up and down off John's sweaty abdomen. Just as he got used to the pace he acquired he felt an unbelievable feeling shock his system. The use of John's hands firmly gripping his hips only to thrust Cody's hips in a powerful movement which sent his cock deeper into Cody. His heart started to skip beat after beat, his panting seemingly increased as the enhanced speed took Cody by surprise. The next feeling brought a pleasure, extended moan to relased from Cody's mouth. The tip of John's cock brutally stabbed at Cody's sweetspot sending a wave of pleasure through him. As his head was tilted back, his eyes helplessly rolled into the back of his head. Through his slightly parted lips ''Oh...my...fucking...god, John...fuck...shit'' he moaned in a high-pitch, lipsy tone of his voice. His task to get John to come first failed drastically, because while his cock was twitching eagerly. The force of the movements himself and John was making, the way John's cock was breaching his ass was it for him. Cody exploded 3 white, thick, slimy shots of semen from his cock onto John's torso. The first shot landed on the center of John's abdomen, the second shot splatted on John's left pectoral muscle right on his harden nipples, and the third shot landed directly on his smooth pelvis.

The sight of the others orgasm right on his chest sent John to now reach his climax level. His cock retracted upward as he felt the orgasm rushing up the length of his cock. He sat up on the bed switching from his laying position to a sitting position. His legs resting flat on the mattress, he hooked both of his arms underneath Cody's so that they were wrapped firmly onto the shoulders of Cody. He pressed the palm of his hands against Cody's shoulders only to pull him downward, from there on his orgasm erupted. 6 thick, white strips of semen blasted hard from out of John's cock and into Cody. He laid his head against Cody's chest in an exhaustion way. ''God...your the best I ever had, Cody'' he breathed out. ''This stays between us, Codes''

Cody felt nothing but satisfaction as John erupted his seed into him. He also wrapped his arms around John's torso as his fingernails clawed at his back. The next thing he heard was the compliment of John's which was something that he didn't think he'd ever hear. He didn't want to lie to John but he felt the same way. Randy wasn't this rough with him when they were making love but John just took him to limits he didn't know existed. ''You were perfect, Johnny'' he whispered. He chuckled at how secretive John wanted to be ''I wouldn't have it any other way'' he replied. To end the session Cody pecked a soft, tender kiss on the top of John's forehead as they both stayed in that position for quite some time.


End file.
